Oneshot: What Life Taught Me
by SweetzJunkie
Summary: Every time I visit his grave and think about him, it starts to rain; but every time I have a new resolve based on him, the sun beams through the sullen clouds. Rin-centric.


A/N: Hi everyone again! This is my first Ao no Exorcist(Blue Exorcist)story and it's a one-shot! :D I'm dedicating this to _OneMerit_, who is also my beloved cousin, and my friend Linda. I hope you all like it, and sorry for any spelling mistakes or tenses. This is mostly about Rin and his old man(Shiro Fujimoto), so no bad comments about that. Okay, here's the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ao no Exorcist(Blue Exorcist)! I love it though! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ao no Exorcist<strong>

**One-shot: What Life Taught Me**

Why do the people around me mock me? I am no monster. I am no demon; but I actually am. I didn't choose to be the offspring of Satan, nor did I wish for my old man's death. I am no demon, but I end up as one.

_ "Demon! Demon! A wolf in sheep's clothing!" The children sang, cornering me as they pressed on. I was scared, but the fresh feeling of irritation was bubbling in me as well. _

_ "Stop…Stop! I'm not a demon!" I yelled, but what use was it? _

_ "Be quiet, demon!" A bigger boy than me screeched, and suddenly reached his chubby hand out to grab my hair. I yelped, trying to yank him off. He laughed, and tugged on my black locks. "Demon, demon!" The children around him chanted again, and I could take no more. Withstanding the pain, I lunged at him, pushing his big build back as he released my hair. He hit the floor with a huge thud, and I gripped the front of his green shirt. _

_ "Shut up, you fatso! I'm not a demon!" I snarled, and lashed out at him. The other kids around us backed away fear written all over their faces as the big one gasped. "Take back what you said!"_

_ I punched his face hard, and he started crying. My eyes widened, and I jumped off of him. His face held a huge forming bruise, and blood was oozing out of his crooked nose. "Mommy!" He cried, and ran off. My breath was ragged as I stared down at my dirty, slightly bloody knuckle. _

_ Was I really a demon?_

I glowered alone at the gravestone, admiring the chipped structure as I traced a calloused finger over the intricate carvings. The name _Shiro Fujimoto _was strewn in worn gray letters across the top. I cringed as I retracted my hand, and frowned deeply. "Old man…" I trailed off, once again at a loss for words. The sky was a dreary shade of gray, but strangely it didn't rain; as if the clouds were holding in their unsalted tears. I tilted my head to stare up, and I found myself smiling sullenly, just like the day of the funeral. "Man, if you were here, things would be a lot better. Shura wouldn't beat me to a pulp so much!"

My chuckle vibrated in my throat, and then I felt something wet hit my nose lightly. Almost invisible drops of clear rain showered down, and I directed my gaze back to the gravestone. "Not many of my 'friends' speak to me anymore after I revealed my true identity. Even Shiemi…" I swallowed a tiny wad of saliva logged in my mouth, and I closed my eyes slowly. "I was prepared for this, so I shouldn't be surprised…but…"

A sudden gust of wind blew my bangs in my face, dislodging the slightly worn clip Suguro gave me. I scowled a tad bit, but immediately stopped when I saw the transparent figure in front of me. He was there; the old man was _there_. "Old man…" I reached my hand out, but he disappeared along with the rain that suddenly ceased. I balled my hands up into fists unconsciously, and made my way home alone.

_"You idiot! You know better not to get into fights!" Dad punched the top of my head quickly, and I cowered onto my knees._

_ "B-but, they started it…" I sniffed, and I was suddenly lifted off the ground into the strong arms of dad. _

_ "I don't care who started it, I just want you to be okay." He said, and carried me off, the stern expression on his face directed to me. When we reached the church, a smile was tugging at his lips. He put me down, and I looked down with my lips slightly pursed. "Rin, look at me."_

_ At first, I didn't obey, but slowly gazed up into his deep brown eyes. "Rin, you have to stay strong."_

_ "Easy for you to say…" I mumbled, and felt his big calloused hands upon my small shoulders. I almost flinched at the touch, but I eased into it. "Dad, why does everyone call me a demon?"_

_ He seemed to stiffen at the question, but then a grin was plastered on his cheery face. "When people call you anything bad, it's because they're that and they don't want to be alone."_

_ "Really?" _

_ He nodded, and took my hand in his. "Now, why don't we go get some ice-cream, hm?"_

_ I smiled, and bobbed my head up and down vigorously. "Dad, I want to be like you when I grow up."_

_ "Ha, good luck with that!"_

My eyelids fluttered up, and I rubbed the haze out of my eyes. I was in my own bed, still in my uniform. I sat up drowsily, and yawned, stretching my limbs and tail. The shades were down, and I lifted them up as I took a seat at my desk. The bright sun beamed through, and I exhaled contently. I didn't remember going to sleep, but that didn't matter now. I furrowed my dark eyebrows as I recalled the figure of my old man at the gravestone. Was he really there? It was probably my own imagination, though, my longing to see him again.

A sudden knock echoed throughout the room, and I heard Yukio's muffled voice. "Nii-san, we have to go to Kyoto soon, are you ready?"

The trip to Kyoto! I completely forgot… "Er, I'll be ready soon! You can come in, you know."

The worn brown door creaked open, and Yukio briskly stepped in. "Nii-san, what have you been doing for the past few hours?"

"Visiting old memories…" I murmured quietly, but I was sure he caught everything when I heard him sigh heavily. "Hey, Yukio."

"Hm?"

I stared at him, and he gave me a questioning look. "Nevermind."

Yukio exhaled again, and I continued to stare out the window, the sunny sky still blotched with clouds. "Nii-san's being weird again…"

He left the room abruptly, and I sighed for the umpteenth time. "Old man…I hope your still watching over us…" I smiled, and closed my eyes.

_Old man, I finally get it. Those words you spoke to me on that day. _

_ Life taught me to face those devious problems of everyday life, and live for the outcome. _

* * *

><p>End AN: I really liked this story! xD I hope you all like it, and R&R if you can! :D


End file.
